


turn that cherry out

by beygood



Category: Drake (Musician) RPF, One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beygood/pseuds/beygood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which zayn discovers that two is most definitely better than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn that cherry out

**Author's Note:**

> here i am continuing on my crusade to write for ships only ten people care about! thanks to the anon on tumblr who prompted me to write this when i was feeling down. i proofed this at 4 am so let me know if there are any seriously gross typos. 
> 
> title is from beyonce, again. 
> 
> bizexualzayns.tumblr.com

Zayn knows that it’s greedy and selfish of him to keep both Liam and Drake on speed dial, but he can’t help it. He loves cock, would write epics dedicated to it if he could, and he’s not satisfied with having only one to play with. It’s not exactly that one isn’t enough, it’s more that he _likes_ having two of everything. Two dicks and two mouths (with equally wicked tongues) and two sets of hands is infinitely better than one.

He’s been transparent about his needs from day one with both of them and they’re both surprisingly cool with it. When he’s in America, he fucks Drake and when he’s in the UK, he fucks Liam. The system is simple, flawless, and it hasn’t failed Zayn yet. No matter where he’s been in the past few months, he’s always had a cock to fill him when he wants it.

It hasn’t been complicated ‘till now.

Now that he, Liam, and Drake are all in the same country, at the same awards show, Zayn doesn’t know what to do with himself. He wants to go home with one of them tonight, but he can’t find it in himself to choose. They’re both appealing, but each in their own distinct way, neither one eclipsing the other. Drawing up a list of pros and cons seems reductive and he certainly can’t ask them what they think. Zayn suspects they tolerate this arrangement only because they aren’t constantly reminded that they’re sharing him. It wouldn’t be fair to rub it in their faces now.

The entire night, Zayn is quietly fretting over what he’s going to do at the show’s end, so much so that he’s barely paying attention to the proceedings. When all is said and done, he still hasn’t made his choice and his indecisiveness has his stomach in knots.

He’s coming to terms with the fact that he might have to go back to his hotel room alone when Liam texts him.

> _when r u coming round to the back entrance? i have a surprise for u ;)_

Zayn swallows thickly. He’s not looking forward to letting Liam down, but he can’t avoid it. He has to go that way if he wants to leave and he doesn’t fancy dragging his feet until Liam can’t wait anymore. At least Drake is nowhere to be found – it spares him from disappointing another person tonight.

Outside, Liam is waiting for him, leaning up against the limo he came in, looking like he’s come right off the set of the latest Bond film. Under other circumstances, Zayn would be salivating, already half hard in his trousers at the thought of what they could get up to. As things are, he’s swallowing thickly around the hard lump of guilt that’s settled in his throat.

“Babe,” Liam says, eyes crinkling happily when he spots Zayn. “C’mon, I’ve got something to show you.” Before Zayn can stutter out an apology and flee, Liam is opening the door for him and motioning for him to go inside.

“Liam – “ Zayn starts, his lips pulling into the beginnings of a frown.

“What’s taking him so long?” The question comes from inside the limo, startling Zayn, making him lose his train of thought, and confusing him all at once because that voice sounds like –

Drake leans out of the open door looking impatient.

“Oh, he’s here. Let’s leave, then.” He ducks back into the limo with no explanation, leaving Zayn looking at Liam incredulously.

“ _What?_ What are you – what’s he doing –“ Liam settles a hand over the small of Zayn’s back and pushes him gently towards the door.

“We’ll explain inside, yeah?”

Zayn moves his mouth like he wants to answer, but just lets out a puff of breath in the end. He slides in and Liam’s right behind him, shutting the door on the prying eyes surrounding them. The driver pulls off and a few, long minutes pass before Liam cuts into the stillness of the air.

“So. Drake – Aubrey – and I have been talking for a bit.” The two of them glance at each other across Zayn, and it’s a silent exchange that implies a level of familiarity Zayn didn’t know existed. “And we’ve decided that we’re not happy with sharing you anymore. At least not how we have been.”

In a flash, dread’s building its summer residence in Zayn’s gut and his expression must be completely stricken because they both rush to comfort him. They press in on him from either side until there’s no space left and Liam’s thumbing at Zayn’s jaw as Drake rubs his fingers over the short, silvery hairs on the back of his head.

“No, not like that, babe,” Liam says, smiling gently.

“We both want you,” Drake reassures him. “But we don’t want it to be separate anymore. We want you _together_. If you’re alright with that.”

“Shit,” Zayn hisses, struggling to wrap his mind around the concept. “Does that mean you two would –“ He substitutes crude words for a vague hand gesture because he doesn’t want to say it aloud. Doesn’t want to be wrong about this and make things awkward.

“Yeah.” Drake grins. “We’d fuck, too.”

“Shit,” Zayn says again, dazed.

“S’that a ‘yes’ then?” Liam asks, eyes twinkling playfully, like he’s making an innocent joke and not talking about fucking two men at the same time.

Zayn looks back and forth between them, big brown eyes blinking doe-like. This close, Liam thinks he can count his eyelashes as they fan over his cheeks and Drake’s admiring how delicate his features are in the semi-darkness of their limo.

“Could you show me?” He asks, trading one question for another.

“You wanna see what we look like together?” Liam asks, tilting his head just so.

Zayn hums, nodding eagerly.

“Better give our boy a good show then, huh, Li?” Drake’s voice is pitched low and his breath curls over Zayn’s ear in a way that makes him shiver.

He leans back as they move forward toward each other. They come together slowly, coy in their approaches. They’ve done this before – Zayn can tell – and it makes him _hot_. He wants to peel his blazer off but he can’t, not yet. Not while Drake and Liam are brushing their lips together gently, looking like they fit as well as Zayn does with both of them.

Their kiss is a tease at first, with one pulling back to let the other chase after it interchangeably. It deepens when Liam gets sick of the game and slots his mouth against Drake’s firmly, licking over his lower lip, enticing. Liam’s free hand splays over Drake’s neck, nails digging in hard enough to leave little crescent shaped marks as Drake bites at his mouth in retaliation. They keep uping the ante until they’re kissing open mouthed and making wet, desperate sounds that Zayn won’t ever forget.

He doesn’t mean to, but he whimpers aloud, drawing their attention. They pull away from each other breathing heavily, a bit glassy eyed and with tented trousers that hint at the thickness of their cocks.

“You’ve done that before,” Zayn says, voicing the suspicions he had earlier.  

Drake and Liam trade looks again, this time sharing smirks as well.

“Among other things,” Liam says.

“Maybe we’ll tell you if you’re good for us.” Drake nods.

“Anything,” Zayn blurts out. “I’ll do anything y’want. Just – talk to me, yeah?”

“’Course we will, baby boy.” Drake shifts back, ‘till he’s flush against Zayn’s side again. “We know how much you like that.”

Zayn flushes, realizing that if Drake and Liam have been talking, they’ve been comparing notes about what fucking him is like, too.

“Fuck,” Zayn murmurs, overwhelmed, clawing at his blazer because he needs it off _now_ if he’s going to keep his head. Liam helps him slip it off his shoulders, discarding it on the limo’s floor. With it gone, he can breathe a bit easier, think things through properly. “Can you fuck me? Both of you? Like – not at the same time.” Zayn knows he can’t handle that yet. “But I could suck one of you off while the other fucks me? Or I could take you one after the other? I really – I want that.”

Both Drake and Liam look blown away, like they weren’t expecting Zayn would want this so soon. But, honestly, Zayn can’t imagine why they’re surprised. He can hardly go a few weeks without ringing one of them up and having them fuck him hard across whatever surface is most convenient. Now that they’re all together he can’t – won’t – wait.

“Y’sure, babe? Because like, either way that would be quite intense. Can you take that?” Zayn clicks his tongue at Liam’s worrying, appreciating it but annoyed all the same.

“I’ll tell you if I can’t. Now –“ he starts fumbling with his belt. “I need one of you to get your cock in me as soon as possible. I might do something drastic if you don’t.”

That’s all it takes for Drake and Liam to get their hands on him, practically tearing his shirt off and making short work of his lower half. When he’s naked, he shifts over to the longer seat, settling on his hands and knees, legs open wide enough for Drake and Liam to see that his cock is already plumped up and heavy with his arousal.

Drake whistles appreciatively as he strips out of his own clothes and Liam makes a similar sound. Zayn hears rather than sees them move and is wound tight with anticipation when someone comes up behind him. He figures out that it’s Liam when Drake comes into his line of vision, kneeling on floor next to them.

“Li’s gonna open you up and fuck you, make you come. Then I’ll have my turn, okay?”

“Get on with it,” Zayn says through gritted teeth. He gets impatient at times like this and the other two know it.

Liam’s got lube from somewhere – Zayn doesn’t think to ask – and he’s pressing fingers in before Zayn gets riled up enough to ask again. He lets out a fluttering sigh as the tension starts to bleed out of his body.

Liam fingers him thoroughly, making sure to find the spot that makes his cock jump, and stroking at it relentlessly until he’s begging for more. He could cum like this – has done before – but he doesn’t want to. What he wants is to be full of Liam’s dick and they all know it. Still, Liam pushes him right up to the edge working four thick fingers in and out of him while squeezing the base of his cock firmly.

As usual, Zayn ends up fucking back onto Liam’s fingers, desperately trying to get them in deeper, harder, faster. Most of the time, Liam won’t give it to Zayn rough, but he doesn’t mind if Zayn pushes his him onto his back and uses his cock like he needs to. He likes driving Zayn to take his own pleasure however he wants it, likes when Zayn rides him so hard they both hurt after. As lovely as that thought is, it can’t happen now because Zayn’s got two cocks to take and it wouldn’t do for him to break him before Drake’s had his chance.

Somewhat reluctantly, Liam pulls his fingers out, eliciting a needy whine from Zayn. Drake shushes him, turning his face and kissing him to distract him while Liam fumbles with a condom. When Zayn hears the packet rip open, he makes an unhappy noise, pulling away from Drake to look over his shoulder.

“Do it bare, yeah? I’ve not been with anyone else and if you haven’t either then I want it bare.”

“You’ll be messy –“

“Full, too. With both of you. Wanna be sloppy and dripping with it so I know who I belong to.”

There’s a beat, punctuated by the sound of Liam slicking up before he’s manhandling Zayn, taking his arms and pinning them to the small of his back with one hand and using the other to snub the head of his dick up against Zayn’s hole. Zayn moans, throaty and loud because he knows he’s going to get it. He’s played Liam, pressed the button he knows triggers that possessive streak.

When Liam pushes inside, he does it in one smooth thrust, not stopping until he’s balls deep. He grunts out a gravelly _fuck_ and uses his grip on Zayn’s wrists as leverage to start fucking him proper. The back of the limo is filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Zayn’s noises, both drowning out anything else.

Next to them, Zayn can see that Drake has got a hand on himself and is moving it slow enough that it must be torture. It’s wet with nothing but Drake’s precum and the sight makes his mouth water. He wants to beg Drake to fuck his throat in the same way Liam’s fucking his ass, but he can’t find the words. In that moment, he’s regretting that he’s trained himself out of his gag reflex because, _fuck_ , he wants to _choke_ on it. He’ll figure out a way to do that at some point, but it’s not going to be tonight because Liam’s cock is wiping his brain clean.

He’s driving into him hard, harder than he intended at the start, and is spilling absolute filth into Zayn’s ear about how much he likes it when Zayn spreads his legs and begs for it with his body. He’s screwing his cock into Zayn at exactly the right angle to make him wail and sob and squirm through every minute he goes without cumming.

Liam isn’t touching his cock, but he doesn’t have to. Between Liam’s prick and his words and the way it’s smacking wetly up against his own tummy with each deep thrust, Zayn knows he’ll cum without it. Liam knows it too, can feel that Zayn’s close.

“I should make you ask permission,” he pants. “Know how much you like it when I get bossy and tell you you can’t until I say.”

Zayn whines at that, wants to shake his head, but won’t because he’d be lying if he did. Liam’s pushed him to tears while denying him before and he’d loved it, being taken from any angle Liam wanted and earning it.

“But you’ve got another cock waiting for you, so you’re gonna cum now, yeah? Aubrey’s been so patient, but he can’t wait forever, babe.”

His eyes snap over to Drake, to that big, gorgeous cock and he can’t even choke out Liam’s name as he’s squirting thick and messy onto the expensive black leather beneath him. Liam isn’t far behind, working himself into Liam twice more before he’s filling him, warming him from the inside out. Zayn feels impossibly hot, his entire body is slick with sweat, but he doesn’t care. He’d go supernova if it meant getting to feel Liam fill him up like that on the regular.

He lets out an embarrassingly high pitched noise as Liam pulls back, dragging some of his cum out with his dick. It drips out of Zayn’s hole obscenely and the sight makes him lick his lips with the desire for a taste. Zayn’s still shy about getting eaten out, but when he’s more comfortable, Liam will ask him for that, beg if he has to.

He holds Zayn up while Drake gets the lube out again, pressing kisses to his spine in hopes of quelling the quaking of his thighs. Zayn’s usually a bit useless after an orgasm, just wants to slump over and sleep. He rarely goes for multiples with either of them, but tonight he’s fighting the post-climax haze. He wants to be good for them both.

When Drake takes Liam’s place, he moves quickly, sliding into Zayn the same way Liam did. It’s easier for him because Zayn’s wet and stretched open, but Zayn still feels the difference. Drake’s a bit thicker and curved differently to Liam. There’s no mistaking them; he could tell who was fucking him even if he was blindfolded. They should try that sometime, he thinks.

Zayn expects Drake’s shifting to find the right angle, but he’s surprised when the other man slings an arm over his torso and pulls him up. He leans back against Drake heavily, working his cock in even deeper and letting out a shuddering sigh at the red hot sensation shooting up his spine.

Drake’s other hand settles over his hip, gripping it tight as he fucks him slow and steady. Zayn hisses as he bites at the sensitive skin on the side of his neck, sucking a mark onto it. Drake likes leaving visible marks with his fingers and tongue even though it’s not practical. Zayn has to cover them up so no one else ever sees they’re there, but it’s enough that he knows. He’ll mark Zayn wherever he can get his mouth on, but he loves leaving rings of bruises around Zayn’s neck. With his fingers, Drake likes marking up his hips and ass, pressing in hard or spanking him when he’s been bad.

The thought of the times Drake’s put him over his knee has him biting into his lower lip nearly hard enough to break the skin. His cock’s dripping wet again – never got the chance to go soft – and he knows he won’t last half as long as he wants to. It helps that Drake’s resolved to take him slowly, though. He thinks he might be on the edge again if he was getting the same pounding Liam had given him.

It’s a nice change of pace, forgiving in a way Zayn needs at the moment. He’s easily overwhelmed and while a lot of the time that’s good, there have been occasions when the overstimulation got so painful he had to word out. It’s happened with both Liam and Drake, enough that they’ve learned when they’ve got to slow down for him. This gentle, lazy fucking is so _so_ good after that bit of roughness, better than he knows how to say.

Instead of trying to speak, Zayn twists his head to the side, trying to catching Drake’s mouth in a sloppy kiss. Their lips and tongues slide over each other and it must be messy but none of them mind, not even Liam who’s watching intently with his pupils blown dark and wide.

“You take such good care of him,” Liam murmurs, awed.

Drake pulls away from Zayn’s plump, cherry red mouth to nuzzle affectionately at his cheek. “Hmm, you do, too.”

“’S different, though. You’re like –“ Liam pauses and huffs, frustrated at his inability to find the right words. “Amazing.” He settles on that, but it doesn’t feel quite like settling because it’s true, if not exactly what he wants to say.

“Can show you what it feels like later if you want. After our boy’s been satisfied.” Drake makes the offer to Zayn as much as he’s making it to Liam, an open invitation to watch them explore each other.

It nearly drives Zayn mad, imagining Liam being good for Drake like he is. Liam can take charge, but he listens so well, too. He craves praise and adoration just as much as Zayn does, though he tucks it away most of the time, ashamed of that part of him. He can’t hide it when he’s being fucked, though, and Zayn knows that when Drake sees that he’ll think it’s brilliant.

“Yeah, _Leeyum_ ,” Zayn says in that way Liam loves. “Let him do it. _Fuck_ – you’ll – he’ll make you really feel it.” He lets his head loll back against Drake’s shoulder, exposing the long column of his neck while he arches his back, putting himself on display. “He’s so _good_ ,” Zayn says softly, nearly whispering.

Drake keeps kissing at his face, fucking him more intently now, making his cock bounce as they both hold Liam’s gaze. He’s flushed down to his chest watching them, wildly wanting anything and everything they’ll give him.

Liam’s propelled to knee walk over to them, kissing Zayn and then Drake, curiously chaste. He doesn’t know how to say yes to them just yet, so he quietly thanks them for the offer instead, pinching at the sensitive buds of Zayn’s nipples. He gasps and tightens around Drake, making another pearl of precum drool out of his dick.

“’M gonna cum again. Didn’t really think I could but – _oh_ – I’m gonna.”

“You should help him, Li. I think he deserves it for taking us so well, don’t you?” And Drake sounds so sweet Zayn could cry. He actually lets out a little hiccup and there’s a telltale stinging at the corners of his eyes.

Liam hums his agreement and licks his way down Zayn’s body, right to his cock. He doesn’t tease, just tongues the slit and sucks the tip into his mouth like Zayn needs.

Tears do spill over his cheeks ask he jerks into Liam’s mouth, cumming all over the plush velvet of his tongue. Liam sucks until Zayn’s got nothing left to give and then he swallows.

Drake finds his own climax in the hot clutch of Zayn’s body, watching Liam’s throat work. He fucks Zayn right through it, gritting his teeth against the sensitivity. His hips jerk without rhythm as he empties himself inside Zayn, adding to the mess of cum already there.

“ _Baby boy_ ,” he says reverently, unsure if he’s talking to Zayn or Liam or the both of them.

He stays plastered to Zayn until he has to pull out, moving slow and trying to jostle Zayn as little as possible. He’s already half gone when they lay him out on the seat and are trying valiantly to clean up the worst of the mess they’ve made.

“Come t’bed,” Zayn says nonsensically, swiping clumsily at the wetness around his eyes and feeling more than a little delirious in the afterglow.

Liam and Drake chuckle, but listen to him anyway, drawing him into a cuddle half-dressed. He’s lost to sleep long before they get where they’re going.

When he wakes up the next morning he’s sore as hell and doesn’t know whose bed he’s in or where exactly he is, but none of that matters because he’s got Liam on one side and Drake on the other. He could be anywhere and he’d be happy so long as his boys were with him.


End file.
